I SPY
by GLIZ
Summary: lo único que hará es arruinar mis planes"Ginny es una espía, trabaja para una agencia muggle, quiere dejar ese trabajo, pero antes, deberá realizar una última misión.


Hola!! Aquí estoy con esta nueva historia!!!

Ginny es una espía en una agencia secreta muggle, es la clásica mujer fatal, encargada de sacarle información a los jefes y cabecillas narcotraficantes o criminales, utilizando su especial entrenamiento y sus atributos.

Está cansada de aquel trabajo, necesita un cambio; pero antes, debe realizar una última misión.

0000000000000000000000

Encuentros

Caminaba rápidamente a través del largo pasillo, demasiado largo a decir verdad. No cruzaba miradas con muchas personas, pero saludaba levemente con un movimiento de cabeza.

Sería por el apretado traje negro que llevaba puesto? Ay dios, quería llegar lo más rápido posible a su oficina. Correr?? Si! Correr, con tal de no seguir siendo víctima de todas las miradas libidinosas de todos los de su agencia. Así que comenzó primero a trotar. Golpeando a una secretaria que se cruzó en su camino y haciéndola botar todos sus documentos. " Oh perdona Nora!!!"

Pero siguió corriendo y sucedió, tenía que suceder!!!

Al parecer, estaban instalando el nuevo servicio de seguridad y habían dejado varios cables descubiertos y ella tenía que tropezar con el más grueso y gordo!!!

- Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!- cayó al suelo y su rostro rebotó- Auch- gimió y se paró rápidamente. Su oficina estaba justo al frente. Antes de escuchar las risas, entró y cerró la puerta, para resbalarse nuevamente aún dentro. – ay! Mi trasero! Maldito traje de cuero!!!! – con mucha dificultad logró quitárselo, quedando en ropa interior. Y tirando el minúsculo traje al suelo

- Virginia, quería saber si…- calló al notar a la pelirroja semidesnuda y paralizada y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, la miró de pies a cabeza

- Sal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- le lanzó un libro que tenía a la mano

- Oh lo siento!- dio una última mirada, por lo que recibió otro libro y salió cubriéndose la cabeza

- Que no podías tocar!!!!!

- No pensé que estarías cambiándote con la puerta sin haber puesto tu clave de seguro! – la pelirroja se cambió rápidamente con el traje negro, aunque volvió a caer, y se volvió a golpear el trasero

- A este paso mi trasero va a quedar morado! Ya puedes entrar- dijo de mala gana. El pelinegro entró

- Mmm, el traje te queda de maravilla- dijo al fin. El llevaba puesto un terno gris y una corbata del mismo color, era muy apuesto y sus ojos azules claros resaltaban en su blanco rostro

- Ni sueñes que voy a usar esto!!!!- le dijo claramente molesta, mientras se arreglaba el largo cabello ondeado

- Oh vamos virginia! Déjame verte bien- la rodeó, haciéndola sentir realmente incómoda- habría que arreglar la parte de atrás- le dio una palmada, ella se sobresaltó- muy ajustado- dijo en tono pícaro. Ella le dio una mirada asesina- no olvides la reunión de esta tarde y…lleva puesto este traje, de seguro al jefe le encantará- le guiñó un ojo y salió del recinto

- Argh! Vete al diablo Bowles!!!!

Bowles, Michael Bowles, 28 años, gerente general, un hombre famoso por sus múltiples conquistas e infinita experiencia en ESPIONAJE.

Si, espionaje, Virginia Weasley, una pelirroja de 25 años trabajaba en una desconocida agencia secreta inglesa de espionaje. Llevaba un año en ese trabajo y se había convertido en una excelente espía, sin contar su torpeza en varias ocasiones.

000000000000000

- Bien señores, tenemos otro dolor de cabeza

- Déjame adivinar- intervino virginia- un viejo loco y corrupto sospechoso de traidor a la patria

- No virginia, esta vez estamos lidiando con un narcotraficante internacional y no sabemos que otros negocios turbios tenga

- Entonces es un viejo loco- volvió a intervenir la pelirroja. Indiferente a las miradas de su jefe y compañeros, sin encontrar sentido a lo que decía

- No – dijo el jefe- te volviste a equivocar virginia.

- Será el traje ajustado que llevas puesto? Te habrá ajustado las neuronas también?- intervino michael, burlesco. Todos rieron

- Hablando del traje, te queda muy bien virginia

- Si, gracias jefe- dijo indiferente

- Es perfecto para el trabajo- le susurró a Bowles

- Escuché eso! Que están tramando ahora!- se paró repentinamente. Nadie se sobresaltó, conocían esa actitud

- Tranquila querida- habló Moore, el jefe

- Que me tranquilice!? Quieren utilizarme nuevamente como carnada! No! no y no! no volveré a hacerlo! – dijo indignada

- Pero si haces ese trabajo de maravilla, te necesitamos para eso

- Quedamos en que no haría ese tipo de trabajos nuevamente! Quedamos en que trabajaría como michael!

- Ah, no te preocupes, trabajarás con michael

- Eso no me interesa!

- Auch- fingió el pelinegro

- No volveré a ser la carnada- cogió su bolso y salió de la estancia.

00000000000000000

Si, siempre había hecho el trabajo de la seductora ginny. Volvía más locos a los viejos locos, les sacaba suficiente información como para meterlos a la cárcel de por vida y les devolvía todas las joyas regaladas, aunque ya le habían dicho que podía quedarse con ellas.

- No, no volveré a hacer ese trabajo Kitty- habló a la nada, bueno, no exactamente. Era una imagen tridimensional flotante

- Pero ginny, sabes que nunca fallas en esto- habló el rostro

- Si! Lo sé! Pero ya me harté sabes? – se tiró al sofá- no quiero fingir algo que no soy.

- Entonces quieres trabajar como Bowles?

- Si…

- Sabes lo que implica eso?

- Oh por favor deja de hablar como mi madre

- Me programaste para que lo hiciera

- Si…sigue

- Implica más peligro

- Yo corro mucho más peligro que cualquiera que haga el trabajo de Bowles!

- Podrías manejar un arma y dispararle a tu enemigo sin temblar siquiera?

- Tengo un arma- susurró

- Nunca la haz usado- ginny guardó silencio. Kitty tenía razón, ella nunca le dispararía a alguien, ni aunque fuera el más cruel y despiadado ser del universo.- tengo un nuevo documento para ti, son los datos del narcotraficante

- Muéstralos en pantalla por favor – dijo fatigada. El rostro se convirtió en pantalla y mostró una ficha- no tengo ganas de leer, Kitty… reproducir

- _Narcotraficante sospechoso de numerosos crímenes y desapariciones de políticos. Posee varias propiedades en Cancún, florida, Londres, Colombia, Japón y Estados Unidos. Posee contratos con los siguientes bufetes de abogados: Stanley & Murray, Gates & asociados._

- Los mejores- dijo mientras escuchaba y se servía una taza de café

- _No sabemos mucho sobre su vida personal, su pasado es, aunque suene extraño: desconocido. Dice llamarse Thomas Milton. 26 años de edad_

- Como es eso de pasado desconocido?

- No tenemos datos de universidad ni colegio

- Es un fantasma! Claro, con esos abogados, puede decir que estudió en Harvart y en realidad haber sido un vándalo del Bronx! No ha tenido algún juicio?

- Eso es lo más extraño. No, ningún juicio, al parecer no tiene enemigos

- O los ha eliminado. Mmm, no será tan fácil

- Aceptarás el trabajo!!

- Tiene que- Michael había entrado al recinto

- Y tú no aprendes a tocar la puerta- dijo la pelirroja, molesta

- Buenas noches agente Bowles

- Hola Kitty – caminó hacia la cocina

- Ahora que quieres. Para que tantos paquetes?

- Ropa de gala para mañana por la noche. Habrá una fiesta en la mansión de Milton, iremos.

- Y que hubiera pasado si no aceptaba el trabajo!

- Eso nunca hubiera sucedido pelirroja, créelo, acepta que amas tu trabajo

- A veces me aburre- pasó por su lado y se sentó en el sofá.

- Café y pop corn?

- Quieres?- le extendió el recipiente, el pelinegro se sentó a su lado- Kitty, televisión, ESPN.

- Ves deportes?

- Patinaje en hielo, me encanta- miraba la TV. como una niña a su dibujo animado preferido

- Lo practicas?

- Quiero aprender.- siguió sin prestarle atención. El pelinegro se acercó más a ella y la rodeó con un brazo

- Que intentas Bowles- preguntó indiferente y sacando el brazo del chico, no sin despegar la vista de la TV.- Oh que salto! No se cayó!

- Sabes, nunca una chica ha estado tan desinteresada en mi- le dijo seductoramente

- Ah?- volteó a verlo- perdón decías algo? Es que tienes que ver esos saltos!!- volvió a ver la TV.

- No entiendes indirectas no? tendré que ser directo, no quieres ir a mi suite? – le llamaban suite a los departamentos que tenía cada agente. Vivían en un edificio alejado, en las afueras de Londres, exclusivamente hecho para ellos. – estoy solo ahora- puso una mano en la pierna de la pelirroja, ella hizo un movimiento rápido y pronto michael estaba con una navaja realmente filuda en el cuello, amenazando con ser incrustada

- No juegues conmigo Bowles- le dijo seria. El sonrió

- Eres rápida- con otro movimiento, guardó la navaja y siguió mirando TV. – necesitarás más que solo rapidez para este trabajo, tal vez sea el más importante de tu carrera .

- Ajá- volvió a ser indiferente

- Hay una tarántula enorme en tu pierna!!!!!!!- gritó alarmado

- AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!- soltó la canchita al suelo y se trepó sobre michael, quien con gusto la sostenía de la cintura- donde!!!????

- Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, sabes, me gusta esta posición

- Eres un idiota!!- le dio un golpe en el pecho y se bajó

- Tu y tu miedo a los insectos! Jajaja, como se te ocurre que puede haber una tarántula aquí en Londres?! Se hubiera congelado! Jajajajajajajaja. Debes superar ese miedo si vas a lidiar con alguien que tiene propiedades en la selva de Colombia.

- Yo no pienso ir a la selva!

- Oh créeme que irás

- Argh!!! Lárgate Bowles, lo único que haces es malograrme el día- dijo de mala gana

- Tanto pesar te causo? – se acercó

- Sabes tengo otra navaja aún más grande- amenazó

- Ok, me iré, pero mañana eres mi pareja y tendrás que soportarme- se retiró

- El no te gusta cierto?

- Bowles? Jajajajajajajaja, a el le gustan todas las mujeres Kitty, créeme, si tuvieras piernas y trasero de seguro te hubiera puesto los ojos encima.

00000000000000000000

Llegó el día de la cena. Ginny se levantó temprano para salir a correr. Se puso un short negro pequeño y un top de tiritas muy pegados ambos. Hizo un breve calentamiento y partió hacia la cancha.

Amenazaba con llover y ginny creyó que debía apurarse en correr. La cancha estaba desierta.

Dio tres vueltas y de repente comenzó a llover

- Diablos!

Stan, el recepcionista ya estaba sentado en la recepción y la miraba entrar sonriente y burlonamente

- Buenos días Virginia

- Hola Stand

- Que tal el footing?

- Mojado- respondió secándose la cara

- Jajajajajajajajaja

- Alguna novedad?

- No, nada. Es muy temprano aún

- Bien, estaré en mi suite- le sonrió y presionó el botón del ascensor. Entró. – piso 10- habló y el ascensor comenzó a subir, luego paró en el 2 y…- Bowles- dijo con cansancio y mirando al techo

- Hum, parece que alguien ha estado corriendo en la lluvia- entró y se paró junto a ella.- piso 11

- Ajá- dijo indiferente

- Paso por ti a las 2

- A las 2?

- Si, almorzaremos en el Claudine.

- Recién me entero

- Hablaremos sobre el tal Thomas y lo que debes y no debes hacer

- Ok- dijo de mala gana

- Vamos cambia esa cara, después de este trabajo elegirás lo que realmente quieres hacer y- una luz roja se prendió en su reloj- alfa reportándose

- _Beta, Marvin's AHORA_

- Entendido. Bueno pelirroja, tengo trabajo que hacer. Puerta de emergencia- el ascensor paró repentinamente y el techo se abrió dando paso al pelinegro, el cual trepó hábilmente- nos vemos a las 2- le guiñó el ojo y salió corriendo

- No es justo!! El si puede salir por los techos de los ascensores! Uy!!! Argh…

- _Piso 10 _

Entró a su suite y tomó desayuno. Se preparó unos huevos revueltos y un jugo de naranja y los acompañó con un par de tostadas.

La vida como espía no era fácil, aunque llena de lujos y un salario increíble, no podía ver a su familia y tampoco podía mantener relaciones amorosas pues su trabajo implicaba gran confidencialidad.

Como entró al espionaje muggle? Bueno, no es una larga historia.

Flash Back

- Haber, usted quiere ser enfermera

- Exacto

- Bien… no tiene experiencia ni estudios anteriores… disculpe usted ha asistido a un colegio?- preguntó el pequeño y calvo hombre, muy confundido

- Bueno yo… llevé clases en mi casa! Si, en mi casa!

- Muéstreme el certificado por favor

- Ehm… bueno yo…no lo he traído

Genial, no podía conseguir trabajo. Como lograrlo en un mundo en el cual ella prácticamente no existía!! Quería saber como era la vida muggle, quería experimentar la vida en esencia. No podía.

Siguió caminando desconsolada por las calles de Londres y se topó con un hombre de gran estatura, quien la levantó y siguió corriendo

- Oiga suélteme!!!!!!!!!!!!- el hombre siguió corriendo y entró a un callejón- auxilio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Cállate si no quieres que te dispare!- le apuntó con un arma

- Ok- dijo asustada, eso de disparar no sonaba muy amigable

- Alto ahí Dean!!!! – gritó un hombre alto, de cabello negro

- La mataré!!!!!

- Aaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!- gritaba la confundida pelirroja, como deseaba poder sacar la varita!!!

- Tranquila! Todo saldrá bien! – gritó el hombre y llamó a otros con la mano

Rodearon rápidamente al maleante y le apuntaron cada uno con su arma.

- Estás perdido Dean! Suelta a la chica!!!- gritó el hombre

- No!!!! nunca me atraparán! – apuntó al cuello de ginny y estaba a punto de disparar, pero la pelirroja reaccionó y le hizo una llave, lo tiró al suelo y tomó el arma, apuntándolo como toda una profesional, pues aprendía rápido

- Soy aún muy joven para morir! – le gritó y puso un pie sobre su espalda. Los agentes se sorprendieron ante la gatuna reacción de la chica y bajaron las armas, luego el hombre de cabellos oscuros se acercó y terminó de inmovilizar a Dean. Se acercó a ella, sonriendo.

- Cual es tu nombre?

- Virginia weasley- dijo

- Virginia, eres… sorprendente, dime, eres agente?

- Agente?- preguntó confundida- no, no soy eso. Yo solo buscaba trabajo y me encontré con ese idiota- dijo fastidiada

- Ya no estás desempleada- le extendió la mano- michael Bowles, agente federal- ella le respondió el saludo

- Disculpa no entiendo

- Solo sígueme- dudó un poco y luego siguió a los agentes, quienes subieron a una enorme camioneta totalmente cubierta. Pronto descubriría su verdadera vocación.

Fin del flash back

0000000000

Llegó la hora de almuerzo y ella ya estaba lista. Se puso un vestido casual un poco corto y de color azul oscuro, con un escote un poco pronunciado. Se dejó el cabello suelto y se sentó a ver TV

- El agente Bowles ha llegado- avisó Kitty

- Virginia estás lista? Tenemos que llegar temprano… -paró en seco y sus labios mostraron una leve sonrisa al encontrarla agachada, recogiendo su bolso del suelo- bueno… veo que estás lista- ella volteó rápidamente y le dirigió una mirada acusadora

- Hola Bowles, vamos- pasó junto a él sin mirarlo

- Solo llámame michael, tengo que repetirlo?- no hubo respuesta.

Llegaron al restaurante y michael le acomodó la silla. Luego se sentó frente a ella y sacó de su maletín, una pequeña, moderna y plateada lap top.

- Thomas Milton, un tipo excesivamente arrogante y millonario

- Si, conozco a esos- dijo de mala gana- son los más manejables- habló confiada. Michael sonrió, mostrando esa sonrisa característica de dientes blancos como la nieve.

- Es por eso que eres perfecta para este trabajo, no sé como puedes estar disgustada. Hoy te verás más hermosa que nunca y te volverás su amiga, preciosa.

- Bien sabemos los dos que no solo seré su amiga- le dijo seria. El volvió a sonreír

- Si el trata de hacerte algo, créeme que no lo logrará, yo estaré ahí.- hubo un silencio largo, en el que ambos comieron sin dirigirse la palabra. Luego, Bowles continuó- bien, hoy te presentarás como Katrina Micolovich

- Rusa?

- Exacto, una rusa hija del difunto Miles Micolovich, heredera de una gran fortuna. Así el pensará que el dinero no está de por medio.

- Y esta Katrina, está viva?

- Si virginia, nos prestó su identidad, tenemos un contrato con ella. Se quedará sin identidad por un tiempo. Ten, aquí están tus documentos- le entregó una billetera muy elegante, con documentos de identidad con su fotografía y tarjetas de crédito, así como fotos de su "padre"

- Bien- dijo guardando la billetera- tienes una foto de él?

- Lo verás en la noche- terminaron de almorzar y se retiraron.

Llegaron al edificio y cada uno se dirigió a su suite

- No olvides estar lista a tiempo

- El vestido es un poco pequeño para mí- dijo fastidiada

- Hum…pensé que entallado sería mejor- dijo pícaro

- Lárgate antes de que saque la navaja! – michael se fue, sin dejar de sonreír- maldito condenado! Deja de sonreír! Argh…

- Mucho estrés es nocivo para la salud, sabes?

- No me hables de medicina Kitty, que te desconecto!

- Ok, pero solo te digo que debes cambiar tu actitud.

Llegó la noche y ginny comenzó a alistarse.

Primero fue a un spa para hacerse un tratamiento facial y un peinado súper "chic". Luego volvió a su suite y se puso el vestido de pronunciado escote trasero.

Era azul y brillante, le resaltaba las caderas y tenía una suave caída. Toda su espalda estaba descubierta y la parte delantera se amarraba en el cuello, quedando sus hombros descubiertos. Se puso los zapatos negros de tacón alto y también llevó la pequeña cartera de mano, del mismo color del vestido.

Se veía muy hermosa. Bowles se lo confirmó al llegar y quedarse completamente anonadado al descubrirla más radiante que nunca.

- Te queda excelente

- Si, lo sé…

- Pero cambia la cara!

- Mira, yo pongo la cara que quiero, ok? Ahora déjame hacer mi trabajo

- Ya sabes, solo tienes que hablar y yo te escucharé.

- Ok. Son los aretes no?

- Si, suerte- se despidió- me debes una pieza- le dijo guiñándole un ojo

Caminó entre la multitud. Todos estaban vestidos elegantemente.

La mansión era enorme y el jardín trasero, precioso. Esperaba encontrar alguna pista y descubrir al tal Thomas

- Como sé quien es?- habló bajito

- Solo espera, él se acercará- le dijo

- Ok…- " y que haré hasta entonces?"- Ehm, michael, puedo bailar con…

- No! con nadie que no sea Milton! Iré en un rato

- Ok…- dijo de mala gana. Se dirigió al bar y pidió un trago suave. Miraba como todos se divertían y esquivaba la mirada a varios hombres que le sonreían al pasar. " ay, ojalá no sea feo"

De repente sintió un dedo deslizarse suavemente por su espalda. Se sobresaltó un poco y volteó.

- Bowles!! No hagas…! – se sobresaltó un poco más al encontrar a un hombre alto y rubio, de hermosos ojos verdes, mirándola con una sonrisa conquistadora. Le tomó la mano y se la besó suavemente

- Thomas Milton, mucho gusto

- Katrina Micolovich

- Oh, del difunto Micolovich. Lo siento mucho

- Gracias- dijo suavemente, ese hombre era demasiado simpático, la dejó un poco idiotizada, pero al darse cuenta que la miraba detenidamente, cambió de expresión

- Gustas acompañarme Katrina?

- Oh, claro- le dio el brazo y lo siguió hasta un salón un poco más privado, pues dos enormes hombres cuidaban la entrada

Le indicó que se sentara en un cómodo sillón mientras él traía unos tragos. Luego se sentó junto a ella.

- No pude evitar detenerme al ver tu belleza- ginny sonrió y se sonrojó un poco- pero me gustaría saber quien es ese tal Bowles?

- Ah! Bueno, es un amigo, vinimos juntos

- Supongo que a tu amigo no le importará que estés aquí conmigo no?

- No, no creo que le importe.

- Bien. Cuéntame de ti

- Bueno, que deseas saber?- optó pose seductora y cruzó las piernas. Notó la mirada del rubio

- En Rusia, a que te dedicas?

- Bueno, estoy terminando de estudiar Biología

- Biología…mmm, interesante. Hace mucho que estás en Londres?

- Si, unos dos meses- se acercó considerablemente y pasó una mano alrededor de ella

- Te parece si vamos arriba y conversamos más…- fue interrumpido por uno de los hombres enormes, que le dijo algo al oído- vas a tener que disculparme, surgieron…negocios y debo retirarme.- quiero que te quedes en mi mansión. Estaré ausente por una semana y quiero verte nuevamente

- Gracias, pero…

- No aceptaré un no por respuesta Katrina, quiero verte nuevamente- "Ginny. Debes aceptar" le dijo la voz firme de Bowles

- Bueno- dijo a duras penas. Dicho esto, Thomas se retiró y ordenó a sus guardaespaldas que la guiaran hasta su habitación.

Ginny llegó a un enorme y amplio dormitorio, muy elegante y con entrada de mucha luz. Se sentó sobre su cama y miró confusa hacia el cielo estrellado. Comenzaba a escuchar menos bulla, pues los invitados comenzaban a irse.

Se fijó que había cámaras en cada esquina del cuarto. (Las sabía reconocer y entonces entró al baño, pues ahí no las había)

Susurró "Bowles, no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo aquí"

"Virginia, sabes lo que debes hacer"

" No!!"

"Mira, sabes quienes van a hacer el trabajo más duro? Yo y mi equipo, debemos seguirlo a donde vaya sin ser descubiertos, arriesgando nuestras vidas, y tú sólo tienes que verte preciosa y acostar…"

" No vuelvas a decir eso Bowles o juro que me largo de este lugar"- dijo seria y decidida

" Ok, lo siento, no debí decir eso… "

"Bien, ahora, Adiós"

"Pero Virginia espera…" ginny se sacó el arete y no le dio tiempo a contestar

Tocaron la puerta.

- Si?

- Señorita Katrina, disculpe, debo entregarle algo- ginny abrió, era una señora vestida ordenadamente y con un paquete enorme en brazos- esta ropa es para usted, el señor Milton se la envió temporalmente, dice que sus maletas serán traídas mañana desde su hospedaje

- Oh, gracias- recibió el paquete y luego procedió a abrirlo

- Con permiso- se despidió la señora

- Hum, vaya, linda lencería, minúsculo traje de dormir, lindo traje, divinos zapatos, patines para hielo…PATINES PARA HIELO??!! OH SI!!! – gritó y se dejó caer en la cama, contenta.

0000000000000000

Estiró el brazo y acarició la suave sábana de seda, abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo distinguir a una mucama, la cual abría las cortinas y colocaba una bandeja con el desayuno sobre una mesa de madera.

- Buenos días señorita, le dejaré el desayuno, con permiso- dijo y se retiró

- Ehm…gracias- alcanzó a susurrar. Recordó que aquel día haría patinaje sobre hielo y decidió cambiarse con la ropa adecuada, ya que hacía mucho frío fuera.

Terminó de cambiarse y bajó las escaleras, se encontró con un mayordomo.

- Señorita Micolovich, le tenemos preparado un itinerario para el día de hoy. Sígame por favor- ella lo siguió- hoy hará patinaje sobre hielo.- llegaron a un enorme estadio, ginny no podía creer que eso estaba dentro de la mansión.

- Genial…- alcanzó a susurrar- pero yo no sé patinar muy bien sobre hielo, digo, como que lo he olvidado- el mayordomo le sonrió

- Pensamos en eso también. No se preocupe, el amo Milton tiene un muy buen amigo, de hecho, es su brazo derecho, un socio muy cercano. El vendrá a quedarse unos meses, estoy seguro que no tendrá problemas en enseñarle

- Oh, bien- respondió. En eso, un hombre rubio, alto joven y vestido deportivamente entró hablando por celular

- Francine, ya te dije que hoy no tengo tiempo- habló impaciente- no, mañana tampoco…mira cariño- dijo un poco más desesperado- no puedo ok? Adiós- cortó y se acercó a ellos

- Señorita Katrina, le presento al Señor Steven Spellman- ginny volteó y el rubio se quitó los lentes. La pelirroja casi se resbala de la impresión y el rubio soltó sus lentes y cambió su sonrisa conquistadora por una mueca- bueno, me retiro- pareció notar la incomodidad y decidió irse.

- Steven?- preguntó con una mueca de asco

- Katrina?. Que diablos haces aquí weasley

- Lo mismo te pregunto malfoy- dijo poniendo cruzando sus brazos

- Yo he venido a enseñarle a patinar a una rusa y hermosa pelirroja, con un cuerpo impresionante y un gran trasero; no a ti! – dijo mirándola con un deje de asco

- Eso dijo Milton?- dijo sonriente

- Mira weasley, no sé lo que estés tramando, pero será mejor que te vayas largando

- Un momento malfoy, ni tú ni nadie me ordena lo que debo hacer, ok?- dijo apuntándolo con un dedo- y yo me quedo! Puedes ir largándote.

- Por si no sabías, soy mejor amigo y socio directo de Thomas, así que la que se tiene que ir eres tú- le dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- No creo que Thomas piense lo mismo- le dijo, con otra sonrisa de triunfo. Draco refunfuñó

- Diablos…bien weasley, puedes quedarte, pero no te me acerques. Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente- pensó en irse

- Alto ahí!- lo detuvo con la voz- no creo que ha thomas le guste que me hayas dejado sola y sin enseñarme a patinar- habló melosamente y con voz de niña caprichosa. Draco volvió a refunfuñar y tiró su maleta a un lado, se quitó el saco y se quedó con un polo gris, manga corta y un buzo negro, luego a regañadientes, se quitó las zapatillas y se puso los patines. Ginny, quien estaba con un buzo rosado de lycra, pegado totalmente al cuerpo y el cabello lo llevaba en un coleta alta, vio todo el espectáculo "vaya que malfoy se puso más bueno que nunca"

- Sé que despierto ese tipo de reacciones en las mujeres weasley, pero tu si pareces una verdadera idiota

- El único idiota aquí eres tú malfoy, al pensar que yo podría fijarme en ALGO como tú.- malfoy rió y comenzó a patinar, daba giros en el aire como si fuera una pluma y se olvidó de que ginny estaba a un lado, sosteniéndose de una baranda y observándolo con ansias de poder patinar así.

- Hey malfoy! No se supone que debes enseñarme!

- No busques excusas para que te ponga las manos encima weasley!

- Argh! Muérete! Al diablo contigo, yo aprenderé sola!!- malfoy volvió a reír al verla caminando como pato escaldado y tratando de patinar en vano

- Jajajajajajaajajajajaja, eres patética weasley!!

- Ya verás! – en un impulso trató de patinar y se cayó y se golpeó el trasero- Auch…- susurró y dejó caer su espalda. La luz la cegaba pero pudo distinguir a malfoy parado frente a ella. el rubio le extendió la mano y ella dudosa se la aceptó y malfoy la puso de pie

- Regla numero uno weasley: no trates de patinar sin ayuda

- Que querías que hiciera si no querías enseñarme!

- Aún no entiendo que diablos haces tu aquí, debes ser la próxima que Thomas piensa tirarse- dijo cruel. Ginny le dio una bofetada lo suficientemente fuerte que lo tambaleó y lo dejó frío y sobándose la mejilla de dolor

- Que te quede claro que no soy como las otras, así que no te metas conmigo- lo apuntó con el dedo, dio media vuelta y tambaleándose llegó a la tribuna y se quitó los patines, se puso las zapatillas y se fue hecha una furia.

- Auch…- articuló el rubio, aún sobándose la mejilla

000000000000000000000

- Bowles?

- Mmmm?

- Bowles despierta!!

- Ah… lo siento ginny, dime tienes noticias?

- No, el regresa dentro una semana, pero tengo otro sospechoso más, Steven Spellman, pásame todos sus datos

- Ok preciosa, todo bien hasta ahora?

- Si, todo bien

- Perfecto, contáctate luego, cambio y fuera

- Cambio y fuera- ginny se quitó el arete y lo guardó en su cofrecillo. Se quitó la ropa de patinaje y se quedó en ropa interior. Tocaron la puerta, como ella pensó que sería la mucama- pasen- dijo poniéndose la bata transparente. No fue exactamente la mucama quien entró

- Weasley venía a hablar contigo sobre…- se quedó boquiabierto al ver a la pelirroja, agachada, buscando un zapato (a la chica se le cae todo). Al oír la voz del rubio, volteó y se paró rápidamente, tratando de cubrirse, en vano

- Malfoy!!!- el seguía mirándola- voltéate!!!!- el aludido volteó pesadamente, con una media sonrisa.

- Ya puedo voltear?- preguntó desganado

- No!!!! eres un idiota!!!- gritó mientras se ponía unos jeans a la cadera y un top rosado

- Hey! Tú me dejaste pasar! Yo toqué la puerta y te encontré así, que querías que hiciera!?- volteó molesto, ella se estaba poniendo el top

- Voltea!!!!!- gritó histérica y el volteó pesadamente

- No sé por que tanto problema si he visto a demasiadas mujeres desnudas, solo serías una más

- Yo no soy cualquier mujer malfoy y no me agrada que me vean desnuda sin mi consentimiento

- Que quieres con Milton huh?

- Pues me pareció un chico lindo, lo conocí en la fiesta de ayer y me invitó a quedarse en su mansión- respondió naturalmente

- Ja…- "una más" pensó draco- y por que Katrina Micolovich?

- Acaso no tienes tú un nombre falso "steven"?

- Ese no es tu problema weasley- respondió cortante

- Mi nombre tampoco es el tuyo- respondió con el mismo tono- ya puedes largarte- malfoy volteó y la miró intensamente

- Cualesquiera que sean tus intenciones, créeme que las descubriré- dijo serio. Inclinó un poco la cabeza como signo de despedida y se fue.

- Idiota- murmuró refunfuñando- por que tenía que aparecerse este! Lo único que hará será dificultar mis planes.

00000000000000

"Bueno preciosa debes eliminarlo a él también"

"No será fácil michael, créeme, este tipo está dudando de mis intenciones y es una carga para mi trabajo, creo que ustedes tendrán que encargarse de él"

"Virginia, no podemos ir matando gente solo porque te estorban! Anda, utiliza tus dotes, manipúlalo, bien sabes que puedes tener a los dos comiendo de tu mano"

"Si fuera tan fácil como te tengo comiendo de mi mano Bowles!"

"Muy graciosa pelirroja"

"Bien, debo cortar, temo que malfoy esté escuchando. Cambio y fuera"

Ginny volvió a quitarse el arete y respiró pesadamente. Tenía otro gran problema: malfoy.

Este iba a ser difícil de manejar, no tenía la mínima intención de acercarse a ella y era el mejor amigo de thomas, aunque habría que probar su lealtad.

000000000000000000

- No, ya te dije que no puedo!!- fue seco- sabes que! No soy un perro faldero para estar todo el día contigo ok? Y deja de llamarme!!- cortó

- Así que así tratas a tus novias malfoy?- ginny se acercó, caminando seductoramente y se paró junto a él.

- Novia? No es la palabra indicada weasley- la miró seco y guardó el celular. Ginny esbozó una sonrisa- y por que sonríes?-preguntó aparentemente ofendido

- No has cambiado en nada malfoy

- Tu al contrario, haz cambiado mucho- dijo rápidamente y antes de continuar y al notar la mirada sorprendida de ginny, agregó- ahora eres más tonta- sentenció. Ginny le dirigió una última mirada desafiante y se fue.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aquel día llegaba thomas, ginny se arregló más que nunca, se puso un vestido blanco precioso y casual y se dejó el cabello suelto.

Bajó las escaleras elegantemente para dirigirse al jardín y esperar a thomas.

Malfoy atravesaba la estancia y levantó la mirada al verla bajar, ella le fue inexpresiva, el la miró intensamente y siguió caminando hacia la salida.

- Hey malfoy, irás a recoger a thomas?

- Si katrina- acentuó el nombre, haciéndole entender que ahora sus identidades serían las falsas

- Ok steven- dijo. El agachó un poco la cabeza y siguió caminando

- Tan joven y tan estirado- dijo con ironía- no sé como se pueden fijar en el- terminó de bajar.

00000000000000000000

Entró vestido con una camisa clara y pantalones blancos, tenía los lentes puestos y se veía completamente irresistible, al lado de él, malfoy vestía casi igual, con lentes igualmente.

- Thomas!- dijo al verlo, como si siempre lo hubiera conocido, él dejó su maleta en el suelo y caminó hacia su encuentro. Se abrazaron. Malfoy miraba la escena con indiferencia.

- Te extrañé Katrina. Debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido. Que tal, la pasaste bien?

- Si! Steven fue una excelente compañía- thomas tenía a ginny de la cintura

- Me alegro- dijo el rubio.

- Bien, debo retirarme thomas- intervino por fin draco- pero antes debemos hablar, A SOLAS- acentuó. Ginny le sonrió falsamente

- No hay problema. cariño, nos veremos luego- ginny se volvió a acercar a thomas y le dio un cariñoso beso en los labios, que lo tomó por sorpresa, pero que con mucho gusto correspondió. Luego le susurró algo al oído, sonriendo y viendo de reojo a draco

- No tardaré- le dijo thomas. caminó al lado de draco, éste volteó para mirar a ginny, frunciendo el seño y ella dedicándole una sonrisa angelical.

000000000000000000000

Ella estaba sentada en el sofá, tomando una copa de vino y deleitándose con una revista de modas, viendo vestidos.

Thomas entró y ella le sonrió, él le estiró la mano y la ayudó a levantarse, luego comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Si que sabía besar bien!, comenzó a acariciarle la cintura y a tratar de bajarle las tiras del vestido.

- Disculpen la interrupción, pero thomas, debemos hablar ahora, alfa ha escapado- dijo draco, serio. Ginny bajó la cabeza, impaciente y thomas pareció incomodarse, luego le dio un último beso a la pelirroja.

- Prometo que no volverá a suceder- le dijo. Ella le dio una media sonrisa.

- Anda adelantándote thomas, debo sacar algo de tu ya sabes donde- thomas salió de la estancia.

Malfoy esperó a que ya no estuviera cerca y se acercó a ginny.

- Siento arruinarte los planes Katrina, pero créeme, tendrás que ir acostumbrándote, los negocios son mucho más importantes que cualquier otra cosa.

- Quien es alfa?

- Eso no te incumbe- dijo seco y cortante

- Bien, como quieras, me enteraré de todas maneras- se acercó a él y le agarró por la corbata- ahora no te metas en mis asuntos ok? Y yo no me meteré en los tuyos. Y quítate esos lentes, que es de noche- se los quitó y los tiró a un lado.

- Mira katrina, aquí la única intrusa eres tú, así que…

- Así que nada steven, solo ten mucho cuidado conmigo ok? Es mejor que te mantengas alejado- terminó por decirle, fría y calculadora y partió hacia su habitación con un deje de soberbia y molestia.

000000000000000000000000000000

Hola! Y que les pareció? Bien, estuve escribiendo esta historia porque me vino un poquitín de inspiración. Sobre mi otra historia: TU DE NUEVO NOOO. Os ruego paciencia pues estoy terminando de escribir el otro cap y quiero que sea tan largo como los demás.

Muchas gracias!!!!!

GLIZ


End file.
